For love Harry
by Thehopefulbluebird
Summary: This fic is about what happens after Dumbledore dies, I wrote this a while ago so it's not great but it has ADMM in it. :)


**This fic is about the what happened after Dumbledore died, I know it's sad but please enjoy. **

A stick and two mumbled words. These were all it took to kill the famous, wonderful and invincible Albus Dumbeldore. Harry had seen it all; he'd seen the psycho aunt coaxing the terrified blond haired boy to do it. He'd seen the boy, his bully for so many years, lower his wand and break down, unable to complete his task. He'd seen the blinding green light, he only ever thought he'd have to see in his nightmares, shoot out from the corner. He'd seen the face, with no remorse, turn away and he'd seen the greasy hair that followed it. Snape, it was always Snape.

He waited for the death eaters to leave, all except one, while he wiped his face to get rid of the tears, why give him the satisfaction of letting him see him cry?  
"Severus Snape!" he bellowed a lot louder than he anticipated.  
The pale faced man dressed head to toe in black turned, his face hardened as he saw who spoke.  
"Why you little-"he began,"Just like your father! No respect."  
He boiled with anger at this comment and he opened his mouth to scream when he saw it, He wasn't sure if it was male or female, he seemed to recognise some features but he was too high to identify the student. But he needed to know who it was, who was crying and grieving Dumbeldore, his Dumbeldore.

He ran,he ran faster than he ever had in his whole life. He ran so fat even Snape couldn't catch him, he ran down the spiralling stairs , he ran past countless pillars and he didn't stop stop until he reached the dead headmaster and his obsessive student.  
"You?"he questioned.  
The woman with the broken heart bowed her head and then nodded as she let her painful cries grow quieter.  
"We loved transfigurations, we loved chess,I loved..."she started and stopped. She laughed a cold dry laugh," I don't know why I told you that." He let go of what he thought was a silent cry.  
"Don't cry Harry, he wouldn't have wanted that, he loved you so very much. I know it's hard but we have to be brave, even if that means pretending."  
He sniffed,"What would you know?!"  
Minerva tried not to cry,"I know who ever did this is evil it's self."  
He could see her pain was strong but he didn't understand why and this made him angry, yet he whispered,"It was Snape."  
"Severus!"she screamed.  
He was about to angrily ask her if she was deaf when he realised she was no longer talking to him.

"Yes?"Snape answered in his painfully slow voice.  
"How could you?!"she half screamed, half wept.  
He couldn't hold it any more, why was professor McGonagall acting like she truly cared?  
"Why are you pretending to care?! Are you mocking his death, who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"Potter!"sneered Snape,"Shut your selfish mouth."  
"Why should-"  
Snape slashed through Harry's sentence like a dagger,"Minerva leave!"  
"Why would I leave Albus with the monster that killed him?"she stuttered while gulping her own tears.  
"Because,"he paused,"I'll burn him if you don't."  
"You wouldn't dare, he trusted you!"she shouted, although it sounded like she was begging.  
"I killed him didn't I?"Snape challenged.  
The challenge was left, Snape had won. At least he thought he had,"You wouldn't dare insult his memory, the memories of a man who saved you countless times from the dark."  
"Would I not?"he questioned,"Incendio."  
A beam of flaming fire hit the ground near where Dumbeldore lay, Snape began to move his wand more and more to the left which instructed the fire to move closer and closer to Dumbeldore.  
"NO!"she screamed,"Okay, I'll go but if you do anything, anything at all to Albus I'll make sure you die. I'll kill you myself!"  
"I'm sure you will Minerva."smirked Snape.

Minerva reluctantly walked away, she tried to keep her head up but it just dropped every time a tear fell. She couldn't help it, each tear was so heavy; it was like each one held chunks of her grief. She wiped the tears with her hand, letting the grief sink back into her skin. Every so often she looked back, she hated having to leave Albus with the devil, she hated her decision but she couldn't risk the pain of watching him burn. She was looking back at Albus when she walked straight into something solid.  
"Hagrid!" she wept.  
The man sighed and breathed in heavily,"It's true then I see, look at the state of you, he wouldn't have wanted you to hurt like this."  
They cried together for a minuet or so then Hagrid took her hand.  
"Come here,"he said,"It's okay, I don't bite."  
Minerva was reluctant to give up her strong, brave reputation but suddenly she realised just how broken she really was and she fell into the giant's arms.  
"It's okay,"he whispered, though there was a slight quiver in his voice."He'll be missed but al least we have memories."  
"You sounded like him there,"Minerva whispered back.  
Hagrid sniffed then smiled.  
"He said that to me once when I was upset about James,"he admitted.  
Minerva laughed, it was still cold but at least it wasn't dry.  
"I loved him,"she whispered.  
Then she burst out crying.  
Hagrid patted her on the back,"I know."

"Why did you tell me to shut up?"Harry shouted.  
"Typical Potter arrogance again, always talking about yourself!"Snape augured back.  
"Fine!"shouted Harry,"Why did you send professor McGonagall away?"  
"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"Snape questioned back,"All because you're selfish and you can never share, not even grief."  
Harry felt a twinge of guilt but still he fought on,"Just answer my question!"  
"Such arrogance,"muttered Snape before he explained,"I sent her away so I could tell you not to be so horrible towards her."  
Harry didn't understand.  
"That's right Potter, I understand human emotion too,"sneered Snape,"Such arrogance."  
"She has no right though she's just staff, professor Trelawney's staff and you don't see her smothering all over him."  
Snape laughed sarcastically,"Your mind is so limited Potter, and if I were you, which I thankfully am not, I wouldn't let Minerva catch you comparing her to Sybil."  
A strong breeze cut through the night and got tangled in Snape's greasy hair letting it drift.  
"Why do you think I cried when your mother died?"Snape continued.  
"I dunno,"started Harry,"Because you were her friend? Wait that can't be right the way I heard it you called her a mudblood."  
"I only called her that because she fell in love with a stupid, horrible, arrogant man!"shouted Snape.  
Harry took a step back. Snape took a step forward.  
"For love Harry,"Snape whispered,"I cried for Love."

As shocked as Harry was to hear this he suddenly understood. The silence ached.  
"She loved him didn't she?"Harry whispered.  
Snape nodded solemnly. Harry became angry again, if Snape knew she loved Dumbeldore then why course her this pain?  
"Then why-"Harry shouted.  
Snape again cut his sentence,"Dumbeldore."  
"What?"  
"Dumbeldore,"repeated Snape with a tear so small it was invisible to Harry,"Dumbeldore told me to kill him, so we could win the war."  
"That's crap!"shouted Harry.  
"I know it's hard to believe, especially coming from me, but it's true."  
Snape let more silent tears slither down his cheek. This time Harry saw.  
"Then why don't you just tell her?"  
"Can't you see it's better this way? She grieving so much and she has someone to blame, me. It will make it easier for her. One day maybe..."replied Snape hopefully.  
Harry suddenly saw what Dumbeldore saw; he suddenly trusted Snape, nobody could fake this much feeling and understanding. Not even Snape.

"He never knew you know, it was like with Lilly she never found out either,"Snape said,"Minerva now has the added pain of regret and for that you must respect her. She's a strong woman but even the toughest of walls crumble one day."  
"I feel so awful; so guilty,"whispered Harry.  
"Then perhaps you should apologise."

He ran even faster then he had earlier. He ran so fast he didn't notice Snape smile proudly, he ran down the slight slope, he ran past many trees and he didn't stop until he reached her.

"I'm sorry I shouted, I understand why you cry so much now,"Harry said.

"Why the sudden change of opinion?"asked Minerva.  
"A brave man told me once that we cry for love."  
Minerva closed her eyes and let out more warm tears, nodded then smiled.  
A light breeze swept through the night again, this time it made Minerva's hair dance while the moonlight glistened on it.  
"I should have told him,"she croaked.  
Harry thought about what Snape told him earlier about Dumbeldore not knowing and shook his head with disbelief. There was a pause.  
"I don't think you needed to,"Harry said with Dumbeldore's twinkle in his eye,"I think he loved you too."  
Hagrid smiled in agreeance.

**Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed please leave a comment. Bye **


End file.
